


Blind Ferocity

by farethy (talonyth)



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/farethy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi wasn’t in charge of his body anymore, his mind told him not to be rash, because Gareki was delicate but his body didn’t consider it for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Ferocity

"I can’t, okay? I absolutely suck at it and I won’t…"

"But you wanted to. You asked me to. I was so happy when you did, because I was finally able to teach you something, and not the other way around. You always lecture me…. you’re really brilliant and I’m just… not so I was glad to be able to teach you something I could do well."

"I know and I shouldn’t have asked. But I did and I regret it. I can’t do this any longer, I’m embarrassing myself too much."

Yogi lowered his head and bit his lip. "…Why do you think that? I don’t think it’s embarrassing at all! Look, I have an idea, okay? If it doesn’t work out, then I’ll let it be?"

"…Fine."

"You lead."

"What? Are you insane, I can’t, that’s what I just told you."

"You never tried. You always had the theory of leading a pretty lady to a dance but in the end, you never tried it once. I was always the one leading."

"I won’t do it."

"Please? Consider it! ...Please?"

"No, definitely not. The thought of you watching me do what you used to do makes me nervous okay? …I’m not good at dancing anyway, it’s just a pain in the ass and I really… Look, I’m not even good at being led, how can I possibly be good at leading?"

For a moment there was silence. Then Yogi came up with a, in his opinion, great idea. "Then I won’t watch! I’ll let you do as you please. I’ll keep both my eyes and my mouth shut, I won’t correct you, neither will I look to see how you do it. Lead me on, I will follow."

Gareki’s cheeks went red and he looked away. "Did… you listen to yourself speak, because wow that was pretty embarrassing…"

"I don’t care, please, Gareki, I just want to teach you this! It’s the only thing I might be better at than you! Maybe if I don’t look, you feel a bit more comfortable."

"You’ll keep them closed, no matter what?"

"Yes."

"No matter what mistakes I do?"

"No matter!"

"And you won’t say anything at all? You will be silent?"

"I promise."

The boy’s eyes shifted for a bit, in a way Yogi had never seen, and then nodded. "Okay then. Close your eyes… and I’ll try leading you on to teach me…"

Puzzled about how Gareki worded it, Yogi did what he was told and a second later, his eyes were shut tightly. It was okay, he knew Gareki wasn’t particularly good at this, not to say he was actually really bad, but he didn’t mind teaching him at all. 

He loved it. It was an opportunity to spend more time with Gareki - and be much closer to him than he ever imagined. It was a selfish and rude thought, but it was what drove him to avoid at all costs that Gareki would quit. He wanted to be by his side… so badly that his mind went on and on about how to make him feel more comfortable. 

By then, a cold hand grasped his, not quite as he was supposed to, though. It was not inviting but rather forceful, like he was dragged along to somewhere he didn’t know, except for that he didn’t really move. The stiff fingers pressed his palm so hard that it hurt and he meant to ask what was going on but he remembered promising not to say a word so he didn’t budge. He didn’t have to, Gareki pulled him down by his arm harshly, but stopped right before his face. 

He could tell they were face-to-face, they had to be, the tips of their noses touched and it gave Yogi a tingling, almost exuberant feeling that spread out through his whole body. 

So close… his face was so close that Yogi first thought of backing away. Despite being limited to only hearing, feeling and smelling, he knew exactly that once he’d lose control of himself, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He was hardly able to hold back for much longer. Gareki probably wasn’t aware how much of a torture this had started to become for Yogi even though it hadn't even been a full minute since they started.

Gareki drew Yogi even closer, just a tiny little bit, but it was enough for Yogi to suddenly notice how unevenly Gareki breathed, how hot his cheeks were, how much his lips were trembling… Teasing. He was teasing him, with shaking legs and stiff hands, but Gareki was obviously teasing him. He wanted him to take the first step but Yogi didn’t dare. What if he scared him off? What if Gareki backed off after all? What if he… 

Thinking too much, he was too focused, he didn’t notice his surroundings so it hit him like a gigantic hammer when he felt a sudden pressure on his lips, very unsteady and insecure, quite clumsy, even. It started very lightly but became more and more intense as if he wanted to lure Yogi out to do something. Anything.

It did seem desperate. For a brief moment, the blond was far too stunned to react in any kind of way, possibly making Gareki even more doubtful about his actions but he quickly found his composure and—-

No, it was no composure at all. When he realized, his body had started to move on its own. He wasn’t in charge of it anymore, his mind told him not to be too rash because Gareki was delicate but his body didn’t consider it for a second.

Holding back suddenly became absolutely impossible. Logic and reason were gone long before he realized and he found himself being controlled by passion and excitement, by love and by lust, just by a single kiss, but a kiss of the person he had longed for for such a long time that it almost seemed like forever. Every night, every day, with every fiber of his being, he was consumed by thoughts of the boy who kissed him just seconds before. 

When he automatically shifted into a position where he would be able to pull him closer towards him, Gareki suddenly tensed up from the movements. For a minute he forgot how to breathe. Yogi used that moment of confusion to take the lead and it turned out to go quite smoothly. Unexpectedly so, considering how much Gareki usually struggled against anything. He gave in, it felt like suddenly he melted in Yogi’s arms, like he really had wanted to have Yogi lead from the very beginning. Again, he would do the leading but he didn’t mind at all. His mind barely even processed any kind of information any longer anyway, all he wanted was for Gareki to enjoy it. 

He slowly traced the boy’s lips with the tip of his tongue just to get tenderly bitten back. No more. No more holding back. He couldn’t. 

The little reactions Gareki showed, the ones he felt or heard like wrapping his arms around Yogi’s neck so tightly that it hurt. Like the soft, almost imperceptible twitch every time their tongues touched. Like the muffled sounds he tried to hide even though he couldn’t.

They made Yogi ferocious. He found himself feeling like a savage animal on his prey, wanting to devour him completely to the point where he would beg for more. He was willing to do anything, even if it meant not seeing what he was doing, how his face changed and it made him fairly angry that he agreed not to look at all, but he was still cleared up enough to remember his promise. 

He wouldn’t look. He didn’t even need to, it was like everything he felt, he could visualize with no problems. If anything, what he felt was more intense than he ever imagined it being. His hands slowly made their way under Gareki’s clothes and stroked his smooth skin, just to hear a suppressed groan.

What did he have to do to make him scream…? 

He took two large steps forward and knew exactly Gareki’s legs would give in and tumble backwards. He had no orientation, but remembered vaguely there was a table right behind him. He shoved Gareki against the table, who leaned softly against it at first but was lifted up just a second later to sit on there. He didn’t seem to care anyway, too concentrated to keep his body steady, to keep up with fierce kisses and wild hands all over his body.

Yogi’s mind was absolutely clouded at that moment, nothing more even counted for him. He had Gareki pinned down, in a position where he could do whatever he wanted and wished with him. The boy wasn’t able to resist, simply because he was not capable of even properly sitting straight anymore, his whole body had hunched in a way that was screaming how much effort it took him to even be conscious, Yogi could tell by holding him in his arms. He wanted to open his eyes, to see him tremble and—-

What was he thinking? He should’ve been more worried about how Gareki was like. Was… he taking it too far?

Thoughts that managed to get through but to no avail, there was nothing that could keep him from messing with Gareki, not even himself. He worried but not enough to distract him from listening to Gareki breathing heavily into his ear while Yogi slid his hands down his hips. 

He had to stop. He wanted to stop. He _needed_ to stop.

But he couldn’t. 

Too much pleasure was pumping through his whole body by just feeling Gareki shudder. He wouldn’t stop.

His hands moving lower made the boy pant almost incontrollably, made him clench onto Yogi, made him moan loudly, made his hips shake in excitement. The way he pushed himself onto Yogi seemed desperate, like that kiss at the beginning, like he needed to be released from this.

Yogi wanted to see his face so badly, he wanted to see how he looked longing for something… for someone... for _him_ , that he almost forgot what he said but he countered it by slipping his hand into Gareki’s pants.

So hot, so hard, almost too much of both, Gareki pulled Yogi closer to him, leaning his head onto the blonde’s shoulder, trying to take deeper breaths so that he would be able to control the noises he made but he failed. Each move of Yogi’s hand resulted in a twitch, in a moan, in a desperate catch for air. 

Yogi’s heart felt like it was unable to take all of Gareki's movements, of his sounds, of the feeling of Gareki being under his control drove him crazy. At that moment, Yogi was obsessed with making Gareki scream his name that he forgot his own pleasure. Or more even, that was all he needed. It gave him a thousand times more pleasure to have Gareki in this state than jerking off would ever have for him. 

Just when he wanted to stop, just to tease Gareki a little longer, the boy, completely out of breath, just groaned, "More…more…"

The last bit of reason he still had left slipped out of Yogi’s mind and he kissed him lustfully, taking his last breath away, before he felt the boy tense up and tremble, before he felt his hot breath upon his own skin, before he felt him weaken completely, before he felt him passing out from exhaustion.

Yogi wrapped his arms around Gareki and held him close, his heart beating faster than he thought it even could. He didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t talk at all. He would just wait for Gareki to wake up. He would wait for his rationality to come back eventually. He needed to. He had to wait. He had to make sure it hadn’t just been a dream. One he didn’t see, one in which he made no sound, but that he felt more than clearly happening. He wanted to hear Gareki say that he enjoyed it. That he wanted it. 

That Gareki wanted _him_.


End file.
